The Fool on the Hill
by Mr. Toffee
Summary: Huey's band may finally be moving up in the world when they get a gig to open for a more exclusive band. But when that band wants to pick up Huey's considerable talents, how will it affect his old bandmates, especially Jazmine? Beatles songs. JazmineXHuey
1. Lady Madonna

**_I got this idea from... me! When I was writing the seventh chapter of "The First Boondocks Fanfiction Without a Plot", I realized I need to spotlight the Beatles' great music even more. It's kind of a musical, but not like "High School Musical". All the songs in this fanfic are Beatles' songs and you can hear what they really sound like by going to my profile page where there are links to the music videos on youtube. You can also copy and paste the words in parentheses at the bottom of each song(watch?vWIsou0IRIQU) into the address bar and add an equals sign after the v (?vWI) and then add "w-w-w-.-youtube-.-com/" (without the dashes) before"watch". I know that sounds complicated, but for some reason you can't put links in your stories. I suggest you just go to my profile page and click on the links. But I do urge you, WATCH THE VIDEOS because they will help you understand how the instruments in the songs sound and even how the lyrics sound. _**

**_p.s.- In this story, the Beatles were never a band and these are all"Jazmine's Lemonade Parade" or "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band"songs._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own the Boondocks or any of these Beatles songs._**

* * *

"Ever since I was 10 years-old, I haven't been very sociable. Now, five years later, things haven't changed much. It's not that I'm shy; on the contrary, I'm never afraid to voice my opinion. It's just that kids my age (actually most older people, too) aren't as aware of all the corruption in the world as I am and they don't understand me, so why should I waste my time with them? Because I don't care about having a lot of friends, like everybody else at school, and spend most of my time alone on a hill, people call me a fool:

_**Day after day  
alone on a hill  
the man with the foolish grin  
is keeping perfectly still  
but nobody wants to know him  
they can see that he's just a fool  
and he never gives an answer**_

_**But the fool on the hill  
sees the sun going down  
and the eyes in his head  
see the world spinning round**_

_**Well on the way  
head in a cloud  
the man of a thousand voices  
talking perfectly loud**_

_**But nobody ever hears him  
or the sounds he appears to make  
and he never seems to notice**_

_**But the fool on the hill  
sees the sun going down  
and the eyes in his head  
see the world spinning round**_

_**And nobody seems to like him  
they can tell what he wants to do  
and he never shows his feelings**_

_**But the fool on the hill  
sees the sun going down  
and the eyes in his head  
see the world spinning round**_

_**He never listens to them  
he knows that they're the fools  
they don't like him**_

_**The fool on the hill  
sees the sun going down  
and the eyes in his head  
see the world spinning round"**_

(watch?vWIsou0IRIQU)

"Oh Huey!"

"_Well, I guess I wasn't completely alone. I always had Jazmine. Even now, after all these years, we've remained good friends. Best friends, I guess"_

"What are you doing up here by yourself?" asked Jazmine, finding Huey on top of the hill, staring out into the horizon over looking Woodcrest.

"Thinking"

"You mind if I think with you?"

"It's a free country, for now"

"_Jazmine had matured a bit in 5 years. Sure she had grown older and had developed a little, but she had also matured mentally. Like me, she was very intelligent for her age and modest about it, mind you. Although, she was still a bit more naïve (and kinder) than me"_

"Sooo" said Jazmine, "Watcha' thinking about?"

"The universe"

"Could you narrow it down?"

_"I've actually changed a little since I was ten, too. I'm more spiritual now and I spend a lot of my time thinking about the reality around me. Now I'm not only confined to analyzing the politics of this world, but the functions and very essence of time and relative dimensions in space"_

"Not really. Right now I'm just analyzing the aspects of space and time and understanding how they could be compared" explained Huey.

"Any luck?"

"I've come to believe that both time and space could be considered characteristically similar in the way that we are always traveling through both. Also, I have discovered they are both the only two factors that make up this universe. There could be another universe farther away that is made up of different factors, well, technically we couldn't call it farther away, or any length for that matter, because one of those factors may not be space"

"Wow" exclaimed Jazmine in awe. _"How is it possible for a 15 year-old to grasp all of these complex subjects?" _she thought.

"I do a lot of thinking" Huey said, having studied the human nature long enough to know by her facial expression and standing position what she was thinking.

"Huey, you're so intelligent"

"I just think of things in a different and more abstract way than most people" he said as he continued to stare into the horizon.

"Anyway," said Huey, "It's getting dark; we had better head home"

**Timid Deer Lane:**

As they walked down their street, Huey noticed a woman in her early 30's who appeared to be struggling with three rowdy toddlers while holding a wailing baby.

"Who's that?" asked Huey.

"Hm?" said Jazmine, who didn't seem to notice the woman until Huey mentioned her, "Oh, that's Mrs. Madonna from down the street. She has had a pretty hard life: her husband left her a year ago and now she's stuck with four kids to look after"

"Poor girl" he said, keeping the same frown on his face he always carried.

They walked for another minute until they were outside the Freeman residence, when Huey said:

"Jazmine, do you want to spend the night? I have some ideas for songs that I'm going to need the whole band here for"

_"I started taking drum lessons when I was eleven, and I'm not afraid to say that I have gotten pretty good. My brother, Riley, was beginning to get jealous of my musical abilities, so when he was ten, he started taking guitar lessons and he is also very excellent now. Unbeknownst to me until I was about thirteen, Jazmine had been taking piano lessons since she was nine, so eventually (last year) I thought it in all of our musical careers' best interests if we combine our talents and form a band, 'Jazmine's Lemonade Parade'"_

"Okay!" said Jazmine, who always got excited for band practices, "Just let be go home and get some overnight stuff"

"Whatever you gotta do"

Jazmine ran towards her house while Huey walked into his house and down into the basement, grabbing Riley on the way.

When Jazmine arrived a few minutes later, Huey and Riley had finished setting up the band's equipment and were tuning their instruments.

"So what's your idea?" asked Riley.

"Well, I've got some lyrics in my head, but I need the right beat to go along with it"

_"I am also the main lyricist for Jazmine's Lemonade Parade"_

After about a half hour or so of Huey randomly writing down lyrics and the rest of the band playing various tunes on their instruments, Riley started to get bored so he took out the basketball that was behind the couch and began dribbling it on the floor.

Suddenly Huey got an idea. He began to clap in beat with the dribbling (if you want to here what this sounds like, go to the music video on youtube, watch?v02WYy1wczdM)

By now Jazmine caught on and she was also beginning to clap. Huey then took out his sticks and began playing the drums. Riley also realized what was going on and kept on dribbling.

About ten seconds of this later, Jazmine, knowing just what Huey wanted, played a note on her piano, leaving enough time for him to pull out my saxophone _(I also studied the saxophone for about a year when I was thirteen)_ and play a quick little tune, after which the words, "See how the run" just came out of his mouth. After that he played a quick decrescendo on the sax followed by a very good piano solo by Jazmine, during which he picked up his sticks and began to play the drums again. After the solo, more words flowed out of his mind and into his mouth and he just went with it:

**"**_**Lady Madonna, children at your feet  
Wonder how you manage to make ends meet  
Who finds the money when you pay the rent  
Did you think that money was heaven sent **_

_**Friday night arrives without a suitcase  
Sunday morning creeping like a nun  
Monday's child's learned to tie his bootlace  
See how they run**_

_**Lady Madonna, baby at your breast  
Wonders how you manage to feed the rest**_

_**Tuesday afternoon is never ending  
Wednesday morning papers didn't come  
Thursday night you stocking needed mending  
See how they run **_

_**Pa pa pa pa...  
See how they run**_

_**Lady Madonna, children at your feet  
Wonder how you manage to make ends" **_

**(watch?v02WYy1wczdM)**

"Wow, bro!" exclaimed Riley,"How long you been working on that one?"

"He hasn't" said Jazmine, amazed by the lyrics that Huey had just come up with he off top of his head, "He just found out about Lady Madonna today. Huey I think it's safe to say that you are a musical genius"

"Well, lyrics are only one part of music" explained Huey, "The instrumentals, i.e. you guys, I believe, are just as important"

"Yeah, but you also play an instrument" stated Riley.

"You guys are excluding yourselves from credit. Riley, if it weren't for you bouncing that basketball, I would have never come up with the tune. And Jazmine, you played an excellent piano solo which also gave me time to switch instruments. And throughout the song, we ALL kept playing what came naturally to us, not just me. Sure I came up with the words, but that is just what came naturally to me. You both do things that don't come natural to anyone else and that I could never do, even if I tried"

"Well, when you put it like that…" began Riley.

"Still," said Jazmine, "We'd be nowhere right now without your incredible lyrics"

"We ARE nowhere right now" said Riley, throwing himself onto the couch.

"Not for long" stated Jazmine, smiling a bit, "I got us a gig!"

"No way!" shouted Riley, leaping up, "Where?"

"We are now officially the opening band for 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'!"

* * *

**_If you haven't already, watch the music videos, especially the "Lady Madonna" one if you want to here what the beginning sounds like. Also, please review!_**


	2. Across the Universe

**_Sorry this chapter took so long. My computer recently crashed and it took a little while to get it fixed. And don't worry (if you even read them), I'm still planning on continuing every single one of my stories; I haven't given up on any of them._**

* * *

"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band?" asked Huey, "How'd you swing that, Jazmine?"

"My daddy defended them a few years ago when they were in Woodcrest" said Jazmine.

"What'd they do?" asked Riley.

"They were accused of illegally sneaking into America, since they are English citizens, because their passports were not registered in the database"

"Why was the trial held in Woodcrest?"

"Because that was where they were performing at the time the government discovered that their info was missing " explained Jazmine, "Anyway, long story short, my daddy proved that it had been a computer glitch and they were cleared of all charges. They came by our house a week ago to catch up with daddy and he told them about our band, so they asked me if we would be interested in opening for them and I said 'of course!'"

"Whoa, you rock Jazmine!" exclaimed Riley.

"This could be a pivotal step in our band's musical career" admitted Huey, "I suggest we find out as much about this band as possible"

"What!? Why do we need ta' do dat'?" asked Riley.

"So we're prepared for what their kind of audience would like to listen to, because in case you forgot, we're going on right before them" answered Huey, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever"

"Good idea, Huey!" said Jazmine.

"Kiss up" said Riley under his breath.

"But," continued Jazmine, having clearly heard Riley, "It's late, and for Riley's sake, I think we should get some sleep"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" shouted Riley.

"Riley, shut up, you know exactly what she meant. I'll go get the sleeping bags; we can sleep down here"

**Later:**

"Good night, Huey!" called Jazmine cheerfully when they had all gotten settled for the night.

"Ay, what about me!?" shouted Riley

"I just thought you weren't into that kind of stuff" explained Jazmine innocently.

"I'm not, but still, a little consideration would be appreciated"

"But when I tell you things like that, you always get mad at me"

"Yeah, but…"

Huey had long since tuned out the incessant ramblings of his two companions; once again he was traveling deep into the confines of his subconscious. Even hours after Riley and Jazmine and finally settled down, Huey just laid there, with his hands behind his head, thinking over matters to complicated to put into proper words. He did this quite a lot, actually, to the point where it has become commonplace for him.

Eventually Huey did succumb to the strains of exhaustion and finally dozed off. What he dreamt of, however, will blow your mind.

**Huey's Dream:**

"Oy, Huey! Move it along then!"

"Right, captain! Moving it along then, captain!"

"Cheeky!" shouted Jo-Jo in rather playful tone as he began to roughhouse with Huey.

"You two!" called the irrefutable Doctor Robert, "Front and center!"

"Is it okay if we stop using exclamation points, sir?" asked Huey.

"Well given my expert opinion, I'd have to say: Ob-La Di, Ob-La Da! Understood!?"

"Understood, sir!"

"Now," continued the descendant of Robin of Nottingham, "According to this evenly placed map on my left index hamper, we shall be arriving upon the Sea of Nothing in a mere matter of -"

In a mere matter of seconds, their yellow submarine had fallen off the edge of a widely known channel and was descending to depths unknown. Unknown, that is, until they reached the nadir.

Known for his enterprise, Jo-Jo was quick upon climbing out of their now domesticated vessel.

"Where are we?" asked Jo-Jo.

"I don't know" said a now present Huey, "It looks like the foothills"

"The foothills of what" asked a well-placed and intrigued Doctor.

"The Foothills of the Headlands"

They all surveyed the acreage around them, and this is what they beheld:

_**"Picture yourself in a boat on a river**  
_**_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_**

**_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
Towering over your head  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
And she's gone_**

**_Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh..._**

**_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers  
That grow so incredibly high_**

**_Newspaper taxies appear on the shore  
Waiting to take you away  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds  
And you're gone_**

**_Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh..._**

**_Picture yourself on a train in a station  
With plastercine porters with looking glass ties  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle  
The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes_**

**_Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh...  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh...  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds (fade out)"_**

(watch?vA7F2X3rSSCU)

"All right lads; carry on, carry on"

"And who might you be?"

"I am Jeremy Hilary Boob PhD"

"Are you now?"

"Quite. Now, allow me to show you the door"

And with that, the crew was thrown out of Jeremy Hilary Boob PhD's hilltop flat.

"_We were rolling, just rolling. Then space and time suddenly stopped, I was not moving through either anymore. I was stuck upside down, in midair, staring straight at a mirror. My reflection had his arms crossed over his chest and was holding a gun in one hand and a white rose in the other. I caught the rose as he threw it to me, only to discover, at closer examination, that it was actually a Jasmine flower. I looked up, and the reflection had his gun locked on to my forehead. Glass shattered, and everything went white"_

"_**Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while, they pass, they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
Possessing and caressing me.**_

**_Jai Guru Deva Om,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world_**

**_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
That call me on and on across the universe,  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box,  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_**

**_Jai Guru Deva Om,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world_**

**_Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing through my open views  
Inciting and inviting me.  
Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns  
It calls me on and on across the universe._**

**_Jai Guru Deva Om,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world"_**

(watch?vRj-4t9drUlM)

**Freeman Residence- Basement- 3:28 A.M:**

The teens slumbered silently in their aphotic bandroom. Huey stirred for a moment.

**London, England- Heathrow International Airport- 9:28 A.M:**

"Flight 809 to Chicago OHare International Airport, now boarding!"

"Oy, lads! Let's move it along then!"

* * *

**_Believe it or not, that dream does have a deeper meaning. See if you can find it._**

**_Author's Note- You can't fly to Woodcrest from London. Also, it hasn't been clearly defined what state Woodcrest is actually in; I'm just assuming it's a suburb of Chicago, Illinois. _**


End file.
